


Milk Ain't Worth Dyin' For

by mandaree1



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Attempted Milk Theft, Gang V, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Gang V AU. Kuki just wants to have a peaceful lunch, only to run into one certain Nigel Uno and his friends- members of the infamous jean jacket gang.





	Milk Ain't Worth Dyin' For

Kuki sucked gleefully on a lollipop as she made her way through the crowded cafeteria. She'd wanted to skip, originally, but had learned from more than a few spilled lunches that humming would just have to do.

Someone popped their lunchbag, garnering her momentary attention, and in that moment she slammed right into a jean jacket. Thankfully for Kuki, her tray had lacked any mushy substances, which would have been even more disastrous. A single pale hand reached out to grab her shaking chocolate milk, steadying it for her. Sharp, tacky, multi-colored sunglasses sparkled in the light as the leader of the jean jackets lowered them slightly to look at her.

"Watch where you're goin', toots," he growled. He spotted the sucker sticking out of the corner of her mouth and broke into a grin. "Got any more?"

Kuki took a step back. "No?"

The boy plucked out his toothpick, brow furrowing. "Yeah, right. Who gets just one?"

"The teacher was giving them out!"

"And you didn't bother to sneak extras?" He stepped back into her personal space. "What kinda kid doesn't sneak extras?"

"Lay off, boss," a girl from the nearby table snapped, tipping her red cap up slightly. "Look at her. She's just a goody-two-shoes. I wouldn't be shocked if that lollipop is sugar-free."

"I would never!" Kuki gasped, angry at the mere thought. "Leave me alone!"

"You have a point," he admitted, but his smile didn't falter. "Ah, well. That milk'll hold me over until after school."

He reached out to grab her milk. Kuki's hands tensed on the edges of her tray. She told herself to count to ten, but she only got to three before she clocked him square in the jaw. He crumpled in an instant, falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

For the first time in Kuki's life, the cafeteria fell silent. Silverware clattered to the floor as slack-jawed children waited to see what would become of Kuki, who had started to wonder if her short life had already come to its tragic end.

But then, the girl laughed. "Whooo, boy, baby. You got done in good this time." She went around the table, tipping her cap politely before grabbing her hand. "I'm Abby. The guy with the goggles is Hoagie. You just decked Nigel."

"Am I in trouble?" Kuki asked, voice wavering.

"Heck no." Hoagie was helping Nigel to his feet. "You were just defending yourself."

"Nigel can be stubborn." Abby grabbed Kuki's hand, leading her to the table with a cackle. "C'mon, girl. You're sittin' with us."

"But- but what about Nigel?" She spared him a horrified glance. "Won't he be mad?"

"M'okay," Nigel mumbled. He was still woozy from knocking the hard floor, but he managed to give a thumbs up. "You hit good."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for literal months, and finally got around to doing it. In other news, I've always like the idea of an Operation Love AU where Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel are jean jacket-wearing corndog smugglers, Kuki is their good friend who doesn't like getting in trouble but can kick your butt, and Wally is a rookie KND operative out to stop them.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
